Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates to diagnostic ultrasound, specifically to the machinery and the software processes that allow data processing and communication of the processed data between the main ultrasonic diagnostic imaging machine (UDIM) and the portable hand carry satellite (peripheral) imaging machine.
Patients requiring diagnostic ultrasound must be physically brought to the large wheeled ultrasonic imaging machine or the large wheeled ultrasonic imaging machine must be physically brought to the patient""s bedside. The smallest of the units which are able to process image information into diagnostic information, i.e. duplex scanning (spectral doppler imaging) and that have features which are diagnostic in nature, i.e. color flow imaging, three dimensional imaging, etc. is over three hundred pounds and still must travel in a specially made van between hospitals and requires large very expensive crates when moved by rail or plane.
The reason for this is that the amount of data that is processed is great and even with the advances in surface mount electronics, microelectronics and wireless technology, the current data processing capabilities of these units which include features such as duplex scanning (spectral doppler) can not be miniaturized to the point that they will fit in a hand held unit and generate the data processing and analysis to make the digitized image of any value to a physician, other than the image itself and basic command functions that a coupled medical diagnostic imaging system can have with an ultrasound peripheral.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,035 discloses an imaging system capable of accessing images and information from internal or external databases by means of a browser. This access may be over a local network or over a worldwide network such as the Internet. The browser may be used to pull in system preset data or reference images from a reference image library. This only helps as a comparative visual reference to an image that one may request to view in relation to a live image currently being viewed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,494 describes the ability of an ultrasound system to control via wireless command the peripheral system and U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,447 deals with image transmission through the use of a computer and routing device.
None of the above mentioned patents describe the invention and its software processes which allow the satellite imaging unit to essentially function at the same level of data processing complexity as the host UDIM.
Accordingly, the objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide a satellite ultrasonic imaging machine that is hand carried and has the ability of sending the ultrasonic image data by digitally compressing it and sending it to the main UDIM for processing and then returning the processed data which will give complex information which includes but is not limited to duplex scanning (spectral doppler) images or statistical data related to the ultrasonic image.
(b) To provide a motorized mechanical transducer probe the movement of said probe can be commanded or moved (linearly or rotated) about an area which it has circumscribed on a limb or body part allowing movement commands from a main UDIM to change viewing images at a peripheral site through probe movements.
(c) the use of a satellite device of this type allow complex scans to be received after their image data is processed with a portable device allowing rapid response time to physicians requests and greater flexibility in scheduling time (time and cost savings).
(d) The reduction of liability to the patient and the main UDIM because, again, neither the patient has to be moved to the UDIM or vice versa.
(e) The technical training level of the application specialist can be reduced
(f) The treatment time can be minimized due to its simplified application.
(g) the relief of the highly trained and limited number of RVT""s and/or physicians at the main UDIM of difficult and many times impossible travel and setup time at the patient""s location.
(h) The extremely difficult physical problems of transporting a large piece of equipment to the patient""s bedside are negated.
(i) Complex imaging and data processing features are available at any location that a hand carried unit can travel (emergency field rescues, home or job site emergencies).
(j) The patient is more content and less anxious because of the improved convenience.
(k) The diagnosis is completed rapidly and at less expense, with a greater and more complex analysis which would reduce patient mortality and long term treatment of venous and arterial illnesses.
(l) With the reduction of educational requirements of the ultrasound technician ( as the data can be processed by anyone in real time or at a later time) transport/setup time are reduced and overall treatment costs are reduced.
(m) Features such as high definition imaging, color pulsed doppler, greater than 256 gray shade 2 dimensional imaging, color values from a 24 bit pallete, digital coherent processing(phase and amplitude information to optimize resolution and frame rate), and spectral doppler processing are accessible on the screen of the peripheral unit.
(n) because of the portability of our satellite unit, accurate and complex venous screening for Deep Vein Thrombosis (Venous thromboembolism) and the resultant life threatening pulmonary embolism before surgery and throughout the patients risk period can now be performed at minimal cost and time and with lifesaving results whereas now this type of screening is avoided entirely for logistical and financial reasons.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention a portable hand-carry satellite diagnostic ultrasound system for general and cardiac imaging comprises an ultrasound imaging machine, a satellite monitor which contains a CPU to digitize data for transmission, a satellite sending/receiving unit which functions as an airport for wireless or hardwire transmissions, and a main UDIM machine which also has a sending/receiving unit attached to the probe interface for the transmission or reception of wireless or hardwired data to or from the UDIM.